Modern digital cameras typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer system. The computer system accesses raw image data captured by the imaging device and then processes and compresses the data before storing the compressed data into an internal memory. Efficient operation of the computer is therefore an important consideration for camera designers and manufacturers. The memory architecture of a particular computer system determines data storage techniques and can thus significantly effect the operational efficiency of the entire digital camera system.
Due to architectural limitations of conventional digital cameras, there are several drawbacks in the user interface that restrict how captured images are manipulated by a user. The user interface in conventional digital cameras typically includes a view finder in which small versions of the captured images may be displayed to allow a user to review several images at once. By selecting one of the images, the user may then display the full-sized version of the images in the view finder.
Some digital cameras have a type of automatic mode that displays the full-sized versions of the captured images at some factory predetermined rate starting with the first image and ending with the last image. Another type of automatic mode allows the user to select the starting image in the playback sequence, rather than automatically starting with the first image that was captured.
The drawback with these types of automatic modes is that once playback begins, the images can only be displayed in the sequence in which they were taken. Therefore, the user cannot fully control the sequence that individual images are displayed, or randomly select a set of images to display.
Digital cameras that are not equipped with automatic mode require manual intervention by the user to display the captured images. That is, not only is the user forced to view images in a predetermined sequence, but after one image is displayed, the user must manually depress a button on the camera that triggers the display of the next image, depress the button again to display the next image, and so on for the entire sequence of images.
Manual intervention by the user is also necessary when performing other operations on the captured images, such a deleting images from the digital camera. Forcing users to manually select individual images for each operation desired can be cumbersome and tedious to the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for manipulating and grouping captured images in a digital camera. The present invention addresses such a need.